It is often useful from both a design and development prospective as well for operational control, safety, and extending motor life, to monitor certain internal parameters of an electric motor. Electrical motor performance and life cycle are functions of internal conditions. However, monitoring the internal parameters of electrical motors has not, in the past, been commonly done and is particularly difficult on motors which function in fairly inaccessible locations, such as those used subsurface or subsea during oil and gas operations.